


A Drabble of Love

by pavisamore



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8275211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pavisamore/pseuds/pavisamore
Summary: A girl falls in love... with a prince.





	

I walk outside of a house; a big, luxurious villa and I look at it. It's so beautiful! But not nearly as beautiful as the man at the wide balcony. The door is opened, so I walk in... I look at him, my eyes locked on his face... He has a red rose in his hand and plays with it as he looks at space, day dreaming maybe. 

I walk forth a bit more. I smile, my lips can't help but forming a little curve as I look at him. He moves, he puts the rose in his mouth and bites it lightly, not letting it fall. He takes a deep breath and lets it out, dreamily as if he dreams of his one and only princess.

I stop and look at him smiling some more and I feel my cheeks flushing as I do. He looks down at me and gasps, taking the rose in his hand again and pulls back slightly, straightening his back. I straighten my own back as I look at him in owe and I smile more.

"Ciao..." He greeds me with a slight smile.

"Ciao, Paviche." I greed him back, shyly.

I know him, he's well known to everyone. He doesn't seem surprised that I know his name, he just grins and blows me a kiss. I blow him one too and make to leave. He calls out for me.

"Bella? Wait-a...!" He winks and throws the rose from his balcony and I catch it in the air. He nods approvingly and smiles, resting his head on his hands and sighs dreamily.

I smell the rose and turn to leave, smiling and feeling in love for the first time in my life.


End file.
